Lost Forever
by Kamui Asagi
Summary: Squall looses Rinoa in an accident...and without her to call him back he is lost. Please R


Legal Stuff: I don't own the characters to Final Fantasy 8, I do however own the idea for this story. The characters, again, in this story belong to Squaresoft. 

****

Lost Forever

By: Kamui Asagi

The wind was fierce and howled passed Squall. The snow bit at his feet as he trudged on. He had no place to go, no one to see. He was alone again, just like when "Sis" left. He had no one at all. The only thing that was warm in this wasteland were the tears that fell from his eyes, but even they provided little comfort for him now. He recalled what had happened, it was clear…all to horribly clear. Squall and Rinoa were in Deling City visiting Rinoas' father. Squall was waiting for Rinoa at the fountain at the entrance to the city. He had been there a good ten minutes and was debating whether or not to go look for her. Then he saw her running toward him with a beautiful smile on her face, waving at him. Her hair blew in gentle wisps as she hit the pavement with gentle steps. He had never seen her so happy before, and he returned the smile. That's when it happened…the car came around the corner… Squall grimaced at the thought of the sounds he heard next.

"Rinoa!!" Squall shouted as he ran toward her.

Rinoa lay limp on the ground.

"Rinoa! Speak to me! RINOA!" Squall held her in his arms as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Uhh…" A weak voice sounded.

"Rinoa!?" Squall asked, "Rinoa, are you alright?"

"Of…course I am…I would never…*cough* leave you…silly." Rinoa said with a weak smile on her face.

"Rinoa…I'll get help! Just hold on a little longer!" Squall pleaded.

"I would never leave you."

"Of course you wouldn't," Tears welled up in Squalls eyes, "Come on Rinoa."

He motioned to stand up with her in his arms.

"Squall…"

"What?"

"Don't…just…" Silence, "Just hold me…please." Squall looked into her eyes and saw the tears beginning to run down her soft cheeks. Squall didn't need to say anything, Rinoa knew his answer when she looked into his eyes and saw the tears running down his face.

They sat there, Squall holding onto Rinoa. And Rinoa holding onto Squall weakly. Squall had no idea how much time had passes, he only remembered what happened next.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me…please." Rinoas' eyes pierced his soul; he knew what it meant.

"Rinoa…" Squall bent his head down and kissed her. Tears ran down from his face and landed gently onto her cheeks. Rinoa ran her hand threw his hair and caressed his cheek. Then, she went limp and grew cold.

"Rinoa!?" Squall said with panic in his voice, "Oh God! RINOA!!"

He held her close to him and cried. He just cried, that's all he could have done anyway. He looked into her face one last time. Then realized he tasted blood in his mouth.

It was raining and cold. Appropriate weather for this kind of thing. Everyone was there, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Edea, Ellone, Laguna, Cid, Rinoa's father…even Seifer, Fujin and Raijin showed up. When everything was over Squall stood in front of Rinoas' grave and stared. Everyone came up to him and placed his or her hand on Squalls' shoulder as a sign of respect. They knew he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be alone. Everyone respected his decision and left him alone with his thoughts and his love. The rain came down heavy and dripped off the tips of Squalls hair, but even the rain could not hide the tears. He touched the grave and sobbed loudly.

"Why? GOD WHY!?" Squall shouted over the pounding over the rain.

He stared out the cold monolith and removed his hand from it. Squall wanted to say something else, his mouth fell open but no words came out. He fell to his knees and cried again.

After the burial he started his lonely journey. He had no place to go, no one to see. He just wanted to walk through the frozen wasteland, searching, hoping…for answers. Then he remembered the promise they made together.

"I'll be waiting…here."

"For what?"

"I'll be waiting here…for you."

That promise had no meaning anymore, it only brought pain. Because he knew no one could call him back this time if he got lost. Lost…forever. 


End file.
